FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to snow removal devices and in particular to hand-operated self-loading adjustable snow removal devices for use on a pitched roof or on a flat surface.
The hand removal of snow from roof or walk can be a strenuous operation requiring the lifting of snow as with a snow shovel or exhausting forward or backward movement as with a snow plow. With this device persons with back problems often are able to perform the necessary task to remove snow from a pitched roof by standing on the ground, not the roof.